So This Will End It All( part 5)
by Zech Gal
Summary: This is the end of the stores, sorry for not puting it up sooner ~_*


I don't own dragon dall z or gt.  
  
This is the last part, but I will write more on the story under an anther name.  
  
  
  
  
So This Will End It All part five party time  
  
  
Chichi and Goku are both trying to hang, a sign that says "Welcome home Vegeta and Pan"  
  
"Goku do you think it looks all right to you?" asked Chichi  
  
"I think it looks fine the way it is." Said Goku not wanting to spend any more time on the dumb sign than he already had.  
  
"You would think it looks fine." Said Chichi  
  
Then Goten and Bra walk in with there little ones.  
  
"Dad do you need any help?" Asked Goten  
  
Goku was going to say no, but Chichi stop him from saying a word.  
  
"Goten if you want to, you can help in the kitchen." Said Chichi.  
  
"Can I help too?"Asked Bra.  
  
"Sure you can" Said Chichi.  
  
And with that they put the kids on the floor with some toys to play with and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Chima do you want to play with that thing on the wall?"Asked Gokai talking about the sign.  
  
"Yes" Chima said with a son grin on her face.  
  
And with that both kids jumped up and started swing on the sign around like monkeys.  
  
"This is fun" Said Gokai  
  
"Yes." Said Chima lying because she was getting sick  
  
In the Kitchen.  
  
"Goku; try not to eat all the food before you get it to the table" Said Chichi.  
  
"And that goes for you too, Goten!" Said Bra.  
  
Both men both have an egg roll in their mouths, and a chicken leg in one hand.  
  
Chichi and Bra turn around and hit their husbins over the head with their fits  
  
Both men rub their head and stop eating all the food and take the food to the table and when they  
did they saw the kids swing on the sign.  
  
"Goku; stop them." Yelled Chichi  
  
"Goten get the kids." Yelled Bra  
  
Both men run over to the kids, Goten picks up Gokai, and Goku picks up Chima and when he picked her up Chima though up all over Goku.  
  
Goten, Chichi and Bra start laughing their heads off at Goku.  
  
"Shut up; and get me a towel" Said Goku  
  
Chichi walks to the bathroom and gets Goku a towel  
  
"Here cry baby" Said Chichi giving Goku the towel and taking Chima to clean her up.  
  
"I can clean her up, you don't have too if you don't want to." Said Bra  
  
"It's okay." Said Chichi.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
In Bulma's car.  
  
"Vegeta; are you sure you are okay" Bulma said and put her hand on Vegeta's leg?  
  
"I'M FINE" Yelled Vegeta  
  
"We are going over to Goku's house, and I don't care what you say." Said Bulma  
  
"Do I have to?" Said Vegeta  
  
"Yes you do." Said Bulma  
  
"Whatever." Said Vegeta  
  
In Trunks's Car.  
  
"How's the baby?" Asked Trunks  
  
"She's sleeping nicely" Said Pan  
  
"Oh; we are going to your grandfather's house is that okay?" Asked Trunks  
  
"Yes it's okay with me, and grandma and grandpa would like to see the baby anyway." Said Pan  
  
"Let's go then." Said Trunks  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
At the son house.  
  
"Goku, you still smell like though up." Said Chichi  
  
"I do?" Asked Goku  
  
"Boy; you sure do dad." Said Goten  
  
Bra started digging around in her purse of some perfume  
  
"Here some perfume Goku." Said Bra  
  
Goku damped some on.  
  
"That's better." Said Chichi.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
In Bulma's car  
  
"Are we all most there, so I can get this over with?"  
  
"Yes, dear" Said Bulma  
  
"........" Vegeta doesn't answer  
  
"Hey look there's Goku's house up there." Said Bulma  
  
"........" Vegeta doesn't answer again  
  
And with that Bulma pulled in the drive way.  
  
In Trunks's car.  
  
"Mom and Dad are up ahead." Said Trunks  
  
"Okay." Said Pan  
  
And with that Trunks too pulled into Goku's drive way.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"When do we get to eat?" Asked Goku  
  
"When Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks and Pan get here." Said Chichi  
  
"Oh" Said Goku  
  
"I hope they get here soon, I'm hunergy" Said Goten  
  
"You just like your father." Said Chichi  
  
"What?" Asked Goku  
  
"Nothing Goku" Said Chichi  
  
"Oh." Said Goku  
  
The door opens  
  
"Grandpa, Grandma" Said Pan  
  
"Pan!" Said Goku.  
  
Pan walked in with the baby in her arms and with Trunks, Vegeta and Bulma right behind her.  
  
"Let me see the baby?" Asked Chichi and give Chima back to Bra  
  
Pan walked over to Chichi and give her the baby and walked over to Goku and kissed her gradpa on the check.  
  
"Hello Pan" Said Goku  
  
"Is dad coming over?" Asked Pan  
  
"Yea, he and Videl are coming over." Said Goku  
  
*ring-ring-ring-ring-ring-*  
  
"Goku get that?" Asked Chichi  
  
"Hello" Said Goku  
  
"Dad I just wanted to tell you that I'm coming over soon, I'm on the road and should be there in about ten mins." Said Gohan  
  
"Okay son sees you then bye." Said Goku  
  
"bye" Said Gohan and with that they both hung up  
  
"Pan; Gohan said that he and your mother are coming over in about ten mins." Said Goku  
  
"All right." Said Pan  
  
"Honey; who has Boxers?" Asked Trunks  
  
"I don't know." Said Pan  
  
"We do, he's up stairs in Gohan's old home asleep" Said Chichi  
  
"Oh." Said Pan  
  
"Veggie; I don't see you there." Said Goku  
  
"Don't call me Veggie." Said Vegeta  
  
"SHUT UP." Yelled Bulma  
  
"If anyone wants me, I'll over in the corner banging my head on the wall" Said Vegeta and went over the wall and started to bang his head.  
  
"V-man what's wrong?" Asked Goku "Are you still sickly?"  
  
"What's wrong, what's wrong, what's wrong." Vegeta mocked Goku and he went back to banging his head on the wall  
  
Boxers comes down form up stairs and went over to Vegeta and hugged him.  
  
"Grandpa; why are you so grumpy?" Asked Boxers  
  
Everone in the room started laughing their heads off.  
  
"STOP THAT" Yelled Vegeta  
  
"Oh shut up, Vegeta." Said Bulma  
  
"IF YOU TELL ME TO SHUT AGAIN WOMAN, YOU WILL SORRY AND I MEAN IT." Yelled Vegeta  
  
Gohan and Videl pulled in the drive way and walked into the house  
  
"Hello everyone." Said Gohan  
  
"Hi" Said Goku  
  
"Hi" Said Chichi  
  
"Hello" Said Goten  
  
"Hi" Said Bulma and she hit Vegeta up side the head with her purse  
  
"HI BRAT" Yelled Vegeta  
  
"Hello" Said Bra  
  
"Hi" Said Trunks  
  
"Hi, daddy" Said Pan  
  
"Hi" Said Boxers, Gokai and Chima  
  
The rest of the party went by with Vegeta banging his head on the wall and Goku asking  
what's wroung.Chichi,Videl,Bra,Bulma and Pan talked girl talk and Trunks,Goten and Gohan foght out side.  
  
  
THE END   
  
I hoped you liked So This Will End It All stories  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
